


dance with the devil

by stolashoots



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, implied future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: backdatingKaito signs the contract with the devil.
Relationships: Mr. Heartland/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 3





	dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2016, published in 2021. idk why don't ask me

dance with the devil

The club is loud, thumping with the beat of the music and jarring Kaito. It’s difficult to think in a place like this and the flashing lights are painful to his already sensitive eyes. He forgot to bring his eyedrops with him; no doubt they’ll be scratchy by the time he gets back home.

Home. No, he won’t be returning back to the house filled with warm memories, where his father has locked himself in his study and is too busy to pay any attention or time to his children. Haruto is home to Kaito, even if that means begging the nurses to let him stay overnight and sleeping in an uncomfortable chair for yet another night this week.

Kaito will do it because Kaito will do anything for his brother. Haruto is the reason why Kaito is here, in this blaring club with sweaty, scantily clad women showing off their particular assets while on the raised platforms or in the laps of men and women. It’s amazing he was able to slip past the bouncers hovering in the entrance; even if he is of age, young adults are rarely allowed in a place like this unless they’re being escorted.

Kaito does not have an escort but he is responsible enough not to ogle or harass the dancer or waitresses and, most importantly, he has an appointment. His name is on a list, a list of what he isn’t quite certain of considering the looks he got from the bouncer, and so he was allowed in with only a minimal amount of fuss.

A lady with bright violet hair pulled to the side with a butterfly hairpin approaches him, “You lost, kid?” She looks up and down at him, appraising Kaito’s white tights and blue shirt that covers his ass. He’s wearing a coat too, but he unzipped it after stepping inside the club and realized how hot it was. Kaito knows how he looks. Even if this place is a nightclub, it’s still a classy one filled with penguins in suits. Even the dancers and whores here have an air of finesse to them.

Compared to them, Kaito in his sneakers and unwashed hair doesn’t belong. If he had a shred of self-preservation, Kaito would turn around and leave before this den of sin and despair consumes him. He takes a deep breath in and steels himself because Haruto, he’s doing this for Haruto. To give in now would be to stop fighting with all his might, and Kaito wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t do everything in his power to save his little brother.

The woman is still watching him with keen eyes. When Kaito meets them, he gets a sense of understanding from her. Perhaps, once upon a time, she was a kid hard on luck and made a deal that would forever seal her fate just like Kaito.

“I’m looking for Mr. Heartland. I have an appointment with him.” Kaito keeps calm as her face grows sullen. In a way, he’s not very surprised. He’s heard the stories too and would have stayed far, far away if he wasn’t so desperate.

“Ah,” the woman sighs. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say that. I don’t suppose there’s anything I can say to change your mind?” Kaito shakes his head; he’s come too far to give up now. “Very well. Follow me.” She gives him a single sympathetic glance before returning to a cool expression and straightening her shoulders. She turns and begins walking away, her heels drowned out by the party music. Kaito follows her past the raised platforms and the drooling men, past the jet black couches and the couples getting busy on top of them, past the suits huddled in a booth away from the rest of the crowd, discussing shady business opportunities over a cup of gin.

He hadn’t expected to be led so far away from the main portion of the club and now begins to feel a trickle of apprehension about this. If enters the back room the woman brings him to then he’ll be away from the protection of the crowd. If he’s shut into the room, he’ll lose his means of escape. And screams for help would be impossible to hear over the rancorous music.

“He’s waiting,” the woman reminds Kaito and he understands what she’s getting at. If he takes too long dallying in front of this door, he might miss out on an unmatchable opportunity. Unless his father decides to do more than withdraw into his hole and pretend everything is fine, Kaito will have to find the money to pay for Haruto’s medical bills on his own.

Kaito knocks once on the door and is greeted by a curt, “Enter.” Kaito opens the door.

The first thing his eyes land on is a dark-skinned, shirtless man with bulging muscles. Hot damn, is this Mr. Heartland? Perhaps Kaito can live with this, assuming he doesn’t get crushed by those biceps. Though, bring squeezed to death in the heat of passion isn’t a terrible way to go, especially if Haruto’s medical bills are paid for.

“Gauche, you’re dismissed.” An old man in a gaudy suit orders, an amused curl to his voice. Kaito hadn’t even noticed him, but now that he has, he realizes this is the man he’s here for. As suspected, Muscles leans over to plant a sloppy kiss on Mr. Heartland’s cheek before standing. He saunters around the table in the center of the room, a slight hitch in his step.

The wolfish grin Gauche gives Kaito as he passes has a twinge of agony in it, a sure sign of what Kaito will be up against soon himself. As Gauche passes, he can hear him greet the purple haired women. He doesn’t listen to their small talk filled with hidden meanings.

Kaito steps into the room and clears his throat. The old man Gauche was sitting beside doesn’t look up at him, too busy pouring himself a cup of tea. “Droite, schedule Gauche in for tomorrow, same time. And I would appreciate if you visit me once I am finished with this session.” He says it like his meeting with Kaito is an inconvenience, as though Kaito is a kid wasting his parent’s time.

“As you wish, Mr. Heartland,” says Droite. She closes the door, leaving Kaito alone with this unknown threat.

“Heartland, I am-“ Kaito begins.

“I know you are. I will only tell you this once, Kaito. You will not speak unless spoken to and when you do, you will speak with respect. Do you understand?” Mr. Heartland scoops two spoonfuls of sugar into his tea and stirs it.

This would be a good point for Kaito to turn around, leave this place, and return to figuring out how he can safely sell his kidney to the black market. All of his instincts are screaming at him to get far, far away from this man.

“Yes, Sir,” Kaito says instead.

“Good.” Mr. Heartland finally acknowledges him, a slight smile adorning his face. “I will make this simple for you, my boy. You provide me with favors and I will pay for your little brother’s medical bills. Sign the contract and all of your dreams will come true.”

It sounds all too simple. Mr. Heartland speaks as though this is just a business deal instead of Kaito signing away his body, though it’s likely that this is something Mr. Heartland handles on a day to day basis.

He knows he shouldn’t be surprised that Mr. Heartland knows about Kaito’s situation, the man deals in information after all, but it still shakes him. Faker, his father, has strived to keep Haruto’s condition a secret from all of the family friends and business associates. Having the knowledge out there would mean that Faker would have to be responsible and actually try to care for his sons.

“Do you have any questions, Kaito?” It’s a false sense of kindness. Mr. Heartland doesn’t care if Kaito feels good about this deal or if he understands it. They both already know that Kaito has only one option.

“What kind of favors will you be requesting? Sir.”

“Whatever comes to mind, I suppose.” Mr. Heartland’s answer is little more than a waste of breath. It’s okay. Kaito had figured before stepping into the club that at some point he will be participating in sexual activities with this man. There’s very little someone as sleazy as Mr. Heartland would ask for from Kaito.

Mr. Heartland takes a long, slow sip of his tea. When he puts it back down, he gestures to a piece of paper and a pen on the table.

Kaito doesn’t read the tiny print, his eyes are too bad to make out the characters anyway.

Kaito signs the contract with the devil.


End file.
